


Singing To The Moon.

by Rezzekmood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, Fae Magic, Fix-It, Good Alpha Peter Hale, Good Parent Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Time Travel, endgam steter, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzekmood/pseuds/Rezzekmood
Summary: After the Nogitsune Stiles becomes closer with the Hale's, Derek helps him through the loss of his father and they enter a relationship.It's everything Stiles has ever wanted.Then something new comes to town and the pack are picked off one by one, during the chaos Derek finds out Stiles is pregnant.The fae queen owes Stiles a debt and with nothing left but the baby in his stomach he decides to jump timelines, many of his friends were never born but that's a small price to pay to give Derek everything back. The only condition ...Stiles can never be with Derek again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Paige, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, past-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 39
Kudos: 307





	1. The debt.

Beacon Hills had calmed somewhat after the Nogitsune, Stiles was different after the fox spirit was expelled, different but still the same Stiles he’d always been.

When two things are stirred as thoroughly as he and the spirit were there is no way to come out the same in the end, very few people survived possession in the first place so there was no way to know how different he would be in the end.

This was all new to Stiles, it was scary after all the damage he’d done with the fox’s hands but Peter was there to help him.

The older wolf knew just how it felt to be able to see the damage your hands caused and yet not be able to control the outcome, he knew the feeling of being trapped inside of your own head and he had become somewhat of a friend to Stiles.

Derek would have to be the biggest change though; well their relationship was the biggest change.

For as long as the two had known each other they had been dancing around one another, balancing on the edge of friendship and trust as they inadvertently saved one another again and again.

Stiles had developed a crush on the older man somewhere along the way and had given the man his trust, he trusted Derek and his trust wasn’t easily given.

Giving his trust to the three remaining Hale’s had been easier than giving even Scott his trust all those years ago, it was as easy as breathing and before he knew it he was already in Derek’s pack despite the fact the young man was no longer an Alpha.

He didn’t see Scott as his Alpha, never would be _able_ to and deep down Stiles felt he should _feel_ something about that.

It was Peter that eventually helped Stiles and Derek get together, about a year after they had developed a friendship with each other, after he’d graduated high school and decided against going away for college.

The Nogitsune had left him a _present_ when it had left, it had given him thousands of years worth of memories and Stiles didn’t see the point going to college when he already knew **so** much already, he decided to take online courses when Derek had given him a guilty look at his declaration.

There was no doubt the other man thought Stiles was staying because hey were now together, he tried to explain that wasn’t the case but ended up making it worse. 

In the end Stiles had signed up to some random online courses (History and Mythology) before letting Derek court him, it was romantic and so _utterly_ perfect that Stiles had proposed by the end of it.

Derek had looked equal parts shocked as excited and hope had bubbled in the young beta, they had mated after that and despite only being together for six months they knew they were _it_ for each other.

Peter had congratulated them and given them one of the only remaining Hale family properties as a wedding/mating gift, Stiles had been _so_ utterly happy that he hadn’t realised sooner when they ended up saving a kid about to be ritually sacrificed.

If he’d been in his right mind, and not drunk on the hype of _finally_ having sex with Derek, then he would have realised what type of ritual the witches were trying to perform.

Not even a week later a woman turned up at his door and Stiles had been alone when he’d answered it “thank you for saving my son, I owe you a debt mortal,” the woman’s eyes glowed a vivid purple and Stiles knew the woman was fae.

Stiles had been warned by Peter _repeatedly_ not to get involved with the fae, it was an accident and yet he had saved the fae queen’s youngest son.

She owed him a debt and would do anything to repay him “no ... no, no, no you don’t owe me anything. I do this sorta thing all the time, ya know,” Stiles had tried to explain but she insisted she owed him “how about this mortal? You do not have to tell me what you want **now** but when you do you’ll call my name.”

Names were a powerful thing, Stiles was bewildered but couldn’t really refuse, the fae were _unpredictable_ at best and he’d rather not end up in their realm.

“Call Samira and wish for your heart’s desire when you have decided mortal,” with those words spoken she had disappeared before his eyes and Stiles had slumped right there in the doorway.

“Shit!” He exclaimed “shit ...”

They really should have known Beacon Hills wouldn’t stay _quiet_ for long, another big bad turned up and they weren’t prepared to fight the unknown entity.

It had been _months_ since the fae queen, months since Stiles and Derek had mated.

Derek had pushed himself in front of Stiles when the thing had attacked, the pack having fallen one by one over the last few days.

It was devastating to both of them when first Cora and then Peter had been killed by the thing, it was difficult for them to go on but in the middle of disaster a miracle had occurred.

A tiny heartbeat thumped under Stiles’ own, it was so in sync with his own that Derek had taken a while to discover it.

The impossible had become possible thanks to the residue of the Nogitsune and Stiles was infinitely happy, so when Derek pushed him aside to save not only _him_ but their **_child_** Stiles knew the hit would be fatal.

Stiles had killed the creature with a sudden burst of devastating power, power he’d refused to acknowledge after the Nogitsune.

Dark power that felt like ... That reminded him of _Void_.

Everyone was gone, Derek’s life fading away with each passing second and Stiles could only hold his hand and cry, plead for Derek to stay.

Stay for _him_ , for their _child_ but it wasn’t meant to be.

Derek’s life faded away and there was nothing Stiles could do, no way to keep him alive so he could see his child grow up.

“SAMIRA!” Stiles cried out on anguish “bring him BACK ... Give Derek BACK to me,” he cried and he should have known it wouldn’t be that simple, should have known the fae wouldn’t just casually raise Derek from the dead.

He was brought to a strange place, it was like a forest and yet everything was brighter, more ethereal and Stiles _knew_ he was somewhere else.

“I can not bring the dead back to life,” a booming yet soft and motherly voice spoke, it came from all around him and Stiles recognised the fae queens voice “why? Peter was able to come back,” Stiles sniffled, the loss still too fresh despite the promise of his heart’s desire.

“Peter was an enigma, circumstances that are so very rare were in his favour when he attempted his resurrection,” the voice explained “but you said I can have my heart’s desire,” Stiles was overly emotional, the barrage of pain from the loss of all of his pack bonds and his mate bond as well as his increased hormones from his pregnancy had made him more emotional than he was used to.

“Oh child, there is only so much I can do. I have another solution to your problem ... though ... you will not _ever_ regain your mate,” the queen explained, there was a way to get Derek back but not a way to get his mate back.

He’d be happy if Derek was alive, it would be hard not being able to raise their baby together, for Derek to never _know_ he had a baby but Stiles would take almost anything as long as Derek was alive again.

“I’m listening,” he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his worn red hoodie and held his stomach; he was only just beginning to show and even then only a little.

“Time travel child, you could go back to the time this town became imbalanced and change **_everything_** if you so choose,” the queen revealed, Stiles was shocked.

Shocked and so utterly hopeful, he’d be able to give Derek his life back, his _family_ and the lack of Stiles and their baby wouldn’t even _matter_ in the face of so many lives.

“There is just _one_ condition,” there was a hesitant almost regretful tone in the queen’s voice and Stiles realised she hadn’t wanted to give so many conditions, she owed him and this felt like breaking her oath.

“Go on,” Stiles urged, he wanted to go back if only so he could live in a world where the man he loves is still alive “you will _never_ be able to be together with Derek Hale as anything more than friends ever again.”

“I agree, just send me back ... let me fix this and give him one last thing before I have to leave him forever,” Stiles had decided a long time ago that he’d have Derek any way he could, just being able to have a piece of Derek always being his was good enough for him.

“The world you will go to is a timeline where you never existed, the Stilinski’s would never have moved to Beacon Hills and many things will be different. Some people may never exist and other will never be destined to run into you but the Hale family’s fate will still be the same, everything starting from Ennis and Paige,” the queen explained softly, Stiles would be sacrificing more than his mate for this but he couldn’t make himself care.

“What about my child?” Stiles worried when his hand brushed his stomach once again, remembering the only thing tethering him to _life_.

“Do not worry mortal, the child will be able to go with you and I will give you a blessing for safe birth,” the queen hadn’t been able to grant his hearts desire like she’d said she would so she bestowed a blessing upon Stiles, it settles like a warm blanket over his skin and he was washed with a sense of relief and gratitude.

“I’m ready,” he stated with a sad smile, getting over Derek would take him a while.

“The debt has been repaid then young mortal, may happiness find you,” and everything went dark, it was a cold type of dark and Stiles couldn’t help curling into himself so nothing happened to his child.

Sleep took him next, with a hand curled over his stomach and the other tracing his scarred mate mark, sleep took him.


	2. Isaac and Peter.

Sleep fell away and for a moment Stiles wasn’t sure what had happened, wasn’t sure where he was and why he couldn’t feel Derek beside him.

It was disorientating at first, being in a place that didn't _smell_ of home.

When he focused he could smell rich earth and morning dew, he could feel soft moss and damp grass beneath his fingers and cheek, he could hear the sounds of the preserve first thing in the morning.

It was with that last thought that he remembered with a start, he remembered the fae queen and the debt and most importantly he remembers giving up _Derek_.

Giving up his mate for the chance to have him alive again by jumping timelines, a timeline without many of the people he used to know and love but one which held the same fate for the Hale family.

Stiles sat up quickly and his hand automatically went to his stomach, he could _feel_ the baby now.

He had been pregnant for _months_ now, almost six from what Derek had told him when he'd lay with his ear to his stomach as he listened to the heartbeat.

There was so much he had to do before the baby came, he wanted his child to grow up in a peaceful world even if Derek won't be able to know them.

The clearing he was stood in was the same one that his pack's last battle happened, the same yet different at the same time.

Deciding to head into town so he could start planning he walked through the preserve, the woods had become as familiar to him as the streets of Beacon Hills and the halls of the high school so he didn't get lost as he made his way to the road.

Buildings soon came into view around Stiles and he headed to the library where he knew for certain he'd be able to find a newspaper, something with the date on so he could start planning.

It wasn't a long walk and when he got there he was hit with a wave of comfort and nostalgia, everything else in Beacon Hills had looked the same and yet had been different, newer with a fresh lick of paint and signs stating names of shops that weren't the same as the ones he's visited in his time but the library was the same as always.

The only difference would be the selection of books, the internet and the workers but everything else was the same. The old wooden shelves lines with book both new and old, the worn blue carpet and mismatched chairs strewn about.

Stiles didn't seem to notice a certain 'wolf looking his way as he passed, he headed straight for the newspaper stand he'd grown familiar with and peaked at the top corner for the date.

3rd May 2005, several months before the Hale fire but only a week before Paige is bitten by Ennis. He had time to not only save the Hale's but Deucalion and his pack too, he'd be able to stop _so_ much **misery**.

Hopefully his contacts existed in this timeline, he needed a new identity and they had an in with the supernatural, it would make him seamlessly fall into the system.

No one would be able to tell he hadn't existed before 2005, he quickly powered up one of the ancient looking computers and after making a new email he emailed a few of his contacts with the details.

**To rockcalledsteve@hotmail.com**

_You don't need to know how I know you but I need a favour, it's within your specialty. Information requested in documents: Miesczeslaw Stilinski, male, 19 y/o born April 8th 1986, all family deceased, from Poland, moved to America five years ago and has American citizenship, travelled after finishing high school in America. Need birth certificate, credit cart, social security number, drivers license and high school diploma.There will also be a child in a few months that needs registering as mine, no father listed. I will pay half when you reply to this email and half when you're done. ~SS_

Stiles left the library when he felt a pair of eyes on his back, he'd already 'borrowed' some money from some of the houses he'd passed on his way to the library, he just needed the herbs to make an array so he could transfer the cash to his contact.

He headed into one of the back alleys when he felt the eyes still on him and quickly slipped away, he didn't want to meet a werewolf just yet and there was no doubt it was a werewolf watching him. 

Probably a Hale if the creeping around was any indication, maybe even Peter since he'd felt it since the library and he was most likely to be at the library on a Saturday.

Spending the night in the abandoned train cart Derek had lurked in back in his time brought back memories of the betas and the loss Derek suffered at the hands of the Alpha pack, it wasn't cold because of the warm weather but it wasn't ideal.

When he was there he search the cart before settling into one of the better looking seats, he was about to lay back and get some sleep when something caught his eye.

An envelope was peaking out of a loose sheet of metal, he got up and pried it open to retrieve the envelope.

Once it was free he sat back down and opened the thick envelope, inside was enough cash to pay for his identity and the herbs needed to transfer the money to Steve along with a note that simply read 'the debt has been repaid'. He tucked the envelope in his hoodie and settled back to sleep, he was shivering sometime during the night and eventually was woken up by the _dripdripdrip_ of water on his face from a hole in the cart's roof.

He moved further into the cart and settled to sleep on the floor instead, he'd need an apartment or house soon if he was going to raise his child.

Morning light came all too soon and Stiles forced his sore, cold body off of the floor and back in the direction of the library.

The library was empty save for a young boy that looked familiar, his curiosity made him get closer to the nine year old and he realised pretty quickly that it was Isaac Lahey.

Bruises littered the young kid's skin and Stiles was shocked that even one of the people he'd known before was _alive_ in this timeline, he carefully approached the boy and was met with a sad face.

"What's wrong buddy?" Stiles crouched despite his soar legs and back, the child looked hesitant but he opened his mouth and spoke anyway "my daddy hurt me, I don't want to go back but if I don't he'll make it worse," Isaac's lip wobbled and Stiles felt his heart clench in pain, he had an idea but it would have to wait a little while "come with me and I'll read to you until you have to go," Stiles stood and held his hand out to the boy who took it instantly, shinning eyes staring up in wonder.

Stiles powered on the computer whilst Isaac chose a book to read, he checked his emails and when he was met with a confirmation from Steve and a copy of his coordinates he smiled, he sent the coordinates to the train cart back and then turned the computer off and walked Isaac over to one of the comfy chairs.

"Once upon a time ..." Stiles read to Isaac for hours before the boy's father came to pick him up "he hasn't troubled you has he?" Mr Lahey hissed and Stiles saw the too tight grip he had on Isaac's arm "no sir, I was reading to a few of the kids but they left a while ago, it was really no problem," he lied easily, the man grunted in acknowledgment and dragged Isaac away.

Stiles headed back to the train cart with the herbs he'd procured at the florist and supermarket on his way to the library, he completed the ritual and sent over half of the cash before heading back out.

He went to the sheriff's department with 'evidence' of Mr Lahey's abuse, he filed a police report and phoned an anonymous tip in afterwards at a payphone down the block and by the time he was done it was beginning to get dark.

Stopping off to grab a burger on the way back he wondered the streets for a while, remembering how cold he'd been the night before he bought a blanket from the closest store and headed back to sleep for the night.

The exhaustion made him careless and he didn't realise he was being followed until he was back in the train cart, he'd just dropped the blanket over the transfer circle when he was slammed back into the train cart's wall.

His arms unconsciously wrapped around his stomach as his eyes closed in pain "who are you?" a growl sounded just inches from his face and Stiles hesitated opening his eyes, when he did he was met with the glowing blue of Peter Hale's wolf.

"What do you want? You can't just slam people into things," Stiles pushed the werewolf to no avail, it was like pushing against a wall.

"I'm the one asking questions," Peter snarled and for once Stiles was truly afraid of Peter Hale, the 'wolf pushed a clawed hand into his stomach and Stiles panicked, he thrashed and writhed to try and dislodge the hand but the 'wolf held him still "let go, don't **fucking** touch there ... get your hand off of there," Stiles cried and clawed at the now bewildered werewolf's hand.

"You ..." Peter began and tilted his head as he looked down at Stiles' stomach, when he unconsciously pressed the clawed hand further onto the slightly protruding stomach Stiles stilled with a whine "please," he begged and Peter reared back like he'd been burnt.

Stiles dropped to the floor and help his stomach protectively, he looked over and glared at the werewolf with fear.

Peter's wolf whined at the heavy scent of fear coming from the boy, he wanted to make it right but when he stepped closer to the boy he flinched away "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so aggressive," Peter crouched, ignoring the wolf in his head and the realisation that this was his _mate_.

Mates were rare, many wolves chose someone they loved and mated with them but _mates_ were different, they were rare and Peter never thought he'd have one.

They were destined to meet at some point but they weren't guaranteed to get together, Derek had found his mate in a girl called Paige and that was the only time he'd heard of a 'wolf finding their mate, of having a mate and now here was Peter's.

Peter had a mate and he'd ruined his chances by threatening not only his mate but an unborn child too, he felt sick just thinking about how one misplaced claw could have punctured the human's stomach and ended that life growing inside him.

"What do you want?" Stiles glared, fear still prominent because this wasn't _his_ Peter, this man was dangerous not only to him but his child too.

The man's face seemed to fall for a moment before the mask Stiles was familiar with slipped into place, when Stiles noticed the similarities though he couldn't help relaxing "don't do that," he chastised quietly and was met with a bewildered gaze from Peter.

"Whatever do you mean?" Peter cocked his head to the side in a very wolf like manner and Stiles relaxed some more "pulling on a mask when something doesn't go your way, I used to know someone who did that same thing when they didn't know what to do to say sorry genuinely," Stiles pulled his burger over and chomped down on it greedily, he hadn't eaten as well as he should have been.

"I'm Peter, Peter Hale," Peter's face softened when the scent of fear faded, he looked around and then noticed the blanket on the floor "are you staying _here_?" He turned his nose up in disgust, surely he wouldn't want to stay here whilst he was pregnant.

"It's just for a few days, I had to flee rather abruptly from my last place of residence and forgot to bring my ... well everything so I'm waiting for a friend to send my identification and bank card over," Stiles didn't lie, he twisted the truth a little but his heart stayed steady.

"You're running, why?" Peter looked almost worried, Stiles shrugged and the movement jostled his hoodie a little, Peter caught a glimpse of the scarred over mating bite and his face fell a little again before he pulled himself back together "you're mated?" 

"Not anymore," Stiles shrugged and pulled the hoodie back up, he didn't want to explain to Peter, it was all too fresh still "mating is until death, you can't just run from it," Peter got the wrong idea and chastised the human, mating was sacred for werewolves and this kid was spitting on the tradition.

Stiles rolled his eyes "My name's Stiles by the way, and before you raise those judgmental eyebrows at _me_ I'll tell you that my mate died a while ago now," he sighed, Peter felt like he'd been punched in the gut at the admission.

"Was he a ... a 'wolf?" Peter hesitated, he wanted to know everything about his _mate_ , about the potential threat on his Alpha's land but he didn't want to push and _that_ was a new feeling altogether.

"Yes," Stiles sighed then decided to tell his story, without the timeline jumping thing with the fae queen of course.

"He was one of four people out of his family to survive a house fire started by hunters, they were all born wolves and had lived in peace for generations. He was tricked, raped and bled for information by a hunter posing as his teacher. The guilt never did leave him for that, the Alpha spark passed onto his older sister, their uncle was in a coma after being pulled from the burning house by the fire-fighters and his younger sister had run thinking everyone else was dead. His Alpha took him and ran thousands of miles away, fearing her uncle would want revenge on her younger brother." Stiles hated and loved this story in equal measure, this was how he met Derek after all.

"Did he ... the uncle I mean?" Peter piped up curiously, the horror when he mentioned hunters burning a family alive still vivid in his eyes "no," Stiles shook his head.

"The uncle was in a coma for six years, reliving the death of his pack and the abandonment of his new Alpha. He wanted revenge but he couldn't _move_ or scream for it all to stop, he was then controlled by his nurse who worked for the hunters that burnt his family and in his _feralragemadness_ he killed his Alpha so he could finally heal and get **revenge** for his family. His nephew came back looking for his sister, he found her in half in the middle of the woods."

"I was sixteen when the feral Alpha bit my best friend, my brother. I was the one to figure it out and teach him control and together we helped the nephew hunt the Alpha down and kill it, that was the day he became my Alpha. He built a small pack and I brought our friends in one by one, we needed help and he _wasn't_ meant to be the Alpha. I saved him _so_ many times over the years and he saved me, we hated each other for a long time but we trusted the other to have our backs. His mate was killed when he was still a teenager, then he was raped and used so hunters could kill his family, after that a Darach cast a spell on him and he thought he loved her so he was too scared to confess how he felt about me. I was just some useless human with ADHD who talked too much, he was an Alpha werewolf whose uncle had revived himself under impossible circumstances."

Stiles laughed when he saw Peter's shocked expression "I know that spell," he said "at least I think it's the same one, does it need a Banshee?" Stiles nodded and continued.

"An Alpha pack rolled into town and destroyed my Alpha's pack, his younger sister was with them and after we managed to save her the Darach made her sick. He gave up his Alpha spark to save her and my brother became a True Alpha, that's when we began to become friends. I fit into his small family like I'd always meant to be there and eventually he confessed, although it _did_ take me being possessed and everyone almost dying. We were only together six months when we mated with each other, nothing had threatened our lives in a while so our guard was down when it happened. A few months ago a new threat appeared, our pack was slaughtered, picked off one by one and in the midst of the chaos we found out we were having a child. He died to save me and then I ran, I needed somewhere safe to raise my child."

"How are you pregnant?" Peter motioned to his stomach "when two things are stirred as the Nogitsune and I were there is no going back to how you once was, I gained a few things from the encounter," he shrugged.

After Stiles had summed everything up he looked into Peter's curious eyes "where are you from Stiles?" He inquired thoughtfully "Poland, my full name is Mieczeslaw Stilinski," Stiles twisted the truth again, he'd been around werewolves enough to know how to do that much.

"Why here?" Peter peered into his eyes, it felt like Peter was searching his soul "a seer guided me here, there is something that needs changing if your pack is to survive. I need a stable pack in charge of the territory if my child is born a werewolf," Stiles used a little of the Nogitsune's left over power to hide the blip in his heartbeat as he fabricated his reasoning "and what might this threat be?" Peter was intrigued now "Ennis isn't a good plan Peter, Paige won't accept the bite if you know what I mean," Peter looked shocked "and don't trust the Argent's at the peace seminar."

Stiles waved a hand as he yawned and then pulled his blanket over to him "goodnight Peter," he was asleep almost as soon as he laid his head down, Peter was left stumped as he carefully traced the scarred bite on the teen's neck.

He'd win Stiles' heart, he wouldn't let his mate slip from his fingers but first he had to call off a certain plan, he never gets to have any fun he pouted.


End file.
